Chut Hibird !
by Himlia
Summary: Hibird aime chanter l'hymne de Namimori c'est bien connu, mais si il se mettait à chantonner autres chose ? Si cette autre chose risquait de révélée un des plus grand secret d'Hibari et que cela pourrai détruire toute sa crédibilité ? Comment ce dernier réagirait ?


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une petite histoire ! Histoire qui met venu après avoir lu la dernière phrase de cette fanfic : Un jour normal chez les Vongola, que je vous conseille fortement si vous avez envie de rire et dire WTF !

Disclamer : Hibird et Hibari ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Akira Amano, tous les noms de films présents sont des films de Walt Disney pictures.

* * *

- Do Mi Sol Do Do Sol Mi Do Le vrai musicien répète avec ardeur de savantes gammes et des arpè-è-ges.

Bon sang c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de mordre à mort son oisillon. Hibari courait, tonfas en mains, dans tout le collège derrière sa boule de plume jaune chantante, faisant des dérapages absolument magnifique à chaque virage dans les couloirs, Hibird volant à toute vitesse ne comprenant pas pouquoi son maître avait envie de le tuer, n'aimait-il plus quand il chantait ?

La scène vue de l'extérieur était risible mais l'envie de meurtre du préfet empêchait presque tous les élèves de poser des questions. Seuls quelques suicidaires tentèrent de lui poser la question : « Pourquoi Hibird chante une chanson des Aristochats ? », avec pour seule réponse un coup de tonfas bien placé avant que Hibari ne se remet à poursuivre son oisillon.

Jamais ! Jamais Hibari ne répondrai à cette question ! Jamais il ne révélerait ce secret qu'il gardait, si il venait à être révélé il pourrait dire adieu au respect que lui vouait tout Namimori. Oui, si un jour quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'il était un grand fan de tous les Walt Disney, qu'il en connaissait toutes les chansons : de Bambi, de Cendrillon, de Tarzan, du roi lion en passant par la planète au trésor, absolument toutes ! Hibari se tuerait immédiatement après avoir tué la personne qu'il l'aurait découvert.

Lorsque hier il avait voulu regarder Les Aristochats il avait fait comme d'habitude : vérifié si toutes les portes étaient bien fermée à double tour, fermé tous les volets, fait 4 fois le tour de son salon pour vérifier si il n'y avait aucune caméra et pour finir activer les détecteurs infrarouges à l'entrée avant de lancer le film. La seule chose à laquelle le grand Hibari Kyoya n'avait pas fait attention c'était Hibird qui était dans la même pièce que lui, étant trop habitué à sa présence et ne se doutant pas un seul instant que Hibird retiendrait les chansons du film.

Quel ne fut pas alors la surprise le lendemain pour Hibari, travaillant tranquillement pour le comité de discipline, quand il entendit sa boule de plume se mettre à chanter une des chansons du film disney d'hier. D'abord choqué, il avait senti une colère incontrôlable monter en lui, le manieur de tonfas avait toujours réussi à cacher cette passion alors ce n'est pas un oiseau chanteur qui allait le dévoiler à tout le monde ! Il s'était donc mis pour but de faire taire cette oiseau et c'était donc retrouver à courir dans tout le collège sous les yeux de merlan fris des élèves.

Finalement, après une grande course poursuite entre l'animal et le maître ce dernier finit par l'attraper, provocant :

- Un Hibird traumatisé à vie et ne chantant plus jamais Gammes et arpèges.

- Un Hibari qui en plus de ses vérifications et précaution habituelle vérifie désormais si sa boule de plume n'est pas présente.

- Des élèves qui décidèrent que c'était un certainement un plaisantin qui avait appris une chanson à l'oiseau et que ce n'avait pas plus à Hibari Kyoya.

Un événement qui ne marqua donc personne et qui sombra dans l'oubli, ou presque... Car le jour ou Hibird avait appris cette chanson, le manieur de tonfas avait cru déliré en entendant une mouche faire : « Kufufu ».

* * *

Voilà j'espère vous avoir faire rire ou au moins sourire !

Vous qui êtes peut-être une auteure de fanfiction, vous aimez recevoir des review ? C'est pareil pour moi alors laissez-en une ! Pour les autres si vous m'en mettiez aussi ça me ferait plaisir.

Juste une information complètement à part de cette fanfic : Pour le dernier chapitre de: Hibari est amnésique... J'avance à pas de mouche mais j'avance quand même donc oui j'ai bien l'intention de la terminée cette fanfic ! Quand ? Je ne sais pas.


End file.
